Camino al Odio
by Joyce's Joy
Summary: Incapaz de ignorar el sufrimiento ajeno, Miguel Ángel decide hacer algo al respecto.


Resumen: Incapaz de ignorar el sufrimiento ajeno, Miguel Ángel decide hacer algo al respecto.

Declaración: TMNT no me pertenece

CAMINO AL ODIO

Capítulo I

Noción Inicial

—

Deslizándose sigilosamente por tejados y balcones, Miguel Ángel llegó hasta la azotea de un edificio en construcción. Vigas de acero reforzado y tabiques de concreto desnudo proyectaban sus largas sombras en cerrados ángulos negros, acorralando el espacio visible en pequeñas secciones iluminadas. La obra, que se hallaba emplazada entre el cruce de dos grandes avenidas, ofrecía una vista privilegiada del centro de Manhattan. A lo lejos y con la caída de la noche, las cornisas de los edificios, apartadas de la luz en las calles y levantadas contra el cielo nocturno, parecían formar parte de la misma oscuridad.

En lo más alto de la estructura, Miguel Ángel se arrimó a la barandilla. Del otro lado de ésta, un vacío de por lo menos veinte pisos de altura le advirtió no acercarse demasiado al borde. Una corriente de aire, proveniente de aquel abismo, agitó las tiras de su antifaz. Con su cuerpo recogido, se frotó las manos vigorosamente y sopló en ellas mientras lo hacía. Estando a principios de invierno, se arrepintió de no haber traído consigo más que aquel bolso en su hombro; una chamarra le habría venido de maravilla.

En busca de una mejor vista, se inclinó hacia adelante y asomó el rostro más allá de la saliente en que se hallaba encaramado, aproximándose peligrosamente al vacío. Abajo, la luz de la cuidad, de la que parecía emerger el día, delimitaba un mundo aparte, separado del de las sombras en el que él habitaba. A esas tempranas horas de la noche, cientos de vehículos congestionaban el cruce entre ambas arterias. El ruido de motores y bocinas se elevaba hasta allá arriba, como un murmullo, como un latido, el de la ciudad; tan viva en el día como lo era al final del mismo.

Miguel Ángel contempló el paisaje una última vez antes de girar y abandonar el edificio. Atrás quedaron el acero y el concreto; atrás quedaron las luces de Manhattan y el rumor del tráfico. De vuelta en los tejados, el muchacho retomó la dirección de su trayecto. Con la facilidad de un atleta, saltó de azotea en azotea, trepó por cornisas y salientes, y aprovechó las características de la arquitectura para transitar sobre pasadizos y callejones. A medida que se internaba en el corazón del distrito, el espacio entre una construcción y otra se hacía cada vez más angosto, y las condiciones del vecindario, cada vez más modesta.

Después de un rato, se detuvo al amparo de una sombra, detrás de una columna revestida en ladrillo. Frente a él, y a apenas separado por unos metros de distancia, una ventaba abierta daba al interior de un departamento. Adentro, sobre el lavaplatos, la vajilla se amontonaba en desorden, y en la mesa, barias botellas de licor se acumulaban desde hacía días. No había nadie en la cocina, sin embargo, proveniente de alguna otra habitación, podía oírse el rumor de voces agitadas.

Aunque no alcanzaba a verles desde su escondite, Miguel Ángel sabía del matrimonio que allí vivía y de sus constantes disputas; del marido alcohólico e indolente y de la esposa gritona y agresiva. Muchas otras veces les había visto discutir; la primera vez les vio por accidente, la segunda, porque no había podido evitarlo. En cada ocasión que rondaba el vecindario algo en aquella ventana le inducía a mirar; y mientras más miraba mayor era su preocupación. La clase de violencia a la que él estaba acostumbrado; criminales armados, peleas callejeras, atentados ninja, comparada con ésta otra, resultaba del todo diferente. Mientras una había acabado por ser parte habitual de su vida, ésta que recién conocía le desconcertaba. No eran delincuentes robando un banco ni mucho menos vasallos de una organización criminal; eran personas ordinarias maltratándose en la intimidad de sus hogares.

Adentro, algo que sonara como el cristal, se rompió en pedazos, seguido de más gritos e insultos. El cuerpo del muchacho se tensó. Por un momento sintió la urgencia de aventarse por la ventana; pero se contuvo. Recordó entonces la primera vez que intentara intervenir. En silencio se había deslizado hasta el interior de la sala donde ambos conyugues se hallaban enfrentados. El hombre había acorralado a su pareja en una esquina, amenazándola peligrosamente con el puño cuando una fuerza desconocida lo derribó contra el piso. Al levantar la vista, todo lo que alcanzó a distinguir fue una silueta recortada contra la luz del pasillo, interceptándole el paso.

—Sólo un cobarde le pegaría a su propia mujer—la voz de Miguel Ángel, aunque habitualmente jovial e inofensiva, se oyó severa y reservada. Como respuesta, supuso que su adversario le embestiría de regreso, tal como hacían los delincuentes en las calles. Sin embargo, este otro, paralizado por el miedo, apenas sí se atrevió a mirarle, con el rostro oculto tras los brazos. Era, de hecho, un cobarde. Entonces ocurrió algo que la tortuga no se esperaba. En el suelo, la mujer se había tendido a los brazos del marido, protegiendo con su cuerpo al que hace un momento fuera su agresor.

—Por favor, déjenos—imploró en sollozos a aquél entre las sombras. El muchacho le miró desconcertado; no era él el enemigo. Quiso hablar y asegurarle a ella de sus buenas intensiones, pero no supo articular en palabras aquello a lo que estaba acostumbrado llevar a la acción. Titubeó antes de decidirse y abandonar el domicilio.

Confundido con su participación en todo aquello, el episodio no desapareció de su cabeza. Al mismo tiempo, el mundo tras aquella ventana se volvió un acertijo inescrutable.

—

El final de su recorrido terminaba en las techumbres de una calle poco iluminada. Ejecutando temerarias acrobacias, descendió por el andamio de una vieja escalera contra incendio; se equilibró a lo largo de una delgada porción de tabique; y sorteó con ágiles piruetas los distintos obstáculos que se le presentaron en el descenso, como columnas, vigas y barandas. Finalmente, y a pocos metros sobre la calzada, desapareció por un angosto pasadizo definido entre dos muros paralelos, cada uno muy cerca del otro, pero lo suficientemente separados como para permitirle deslizarse entre ellos.

Arriba, el cielo sobre su cabeza quedó reducido a una estrecha franja rectangular, delineada por los extremos superiores de cada muro. Era una noche sin estrellas; iluminada por el fulgor de la metrópolis.

Al llegar al extremo opuesto del pasadizo, éste parecía desembocar en un callejón sin salida. Con su mano, Miguel Ángel tanteó el ladrillo, buscando en la oscuridad aquello que sabía debía de encontrarse en la pared. Sus dedos dieron con algo; era frío y metálico. Cogió la manilla y jaló de esta hacia atrás. El chirrido de bisagras oxidadas llegó acompañado por el crujido de la madera en desuso. Cerró la escotilla tras de sí una vez hubo ingresado por su pequeña abertura.

Al interior del apartado la noche era aun más densa que en el exterior. Para guiarse, Miguel Ángel se valió de una linterna. A la luz del foco aparecieron perfilados los contornos de la singular arquitectura. Pilares a los costados de corredores y pasillos; arcos de medio punto cruzándose en el techo; corridas de butacas desnudas ubicadas en la pendiente de un salón abovedado, y al fondo del mismo, un escenario en desuso. Aunque en deplorable abandono, el Gran Palace, el que alguna vez fuera uno de los recintos más prestigioso durante la época dorada de la proyección cinematográfica, seguía conservando su clásico encanto.

Sobre el escenario, donde alguna vez se exhibieron en su pantalla cientos de películas, ahora todo lo que quedaba era el telón de apertura, desgastado por los años. Tras bastidores, Miguel Ángel dio con una escalera en espiral, la que descendía hasta los departamentos subterráneos. Antes de ser adaptado al cine, el Gran Palace fue un teatro por casi setenta años. Los camarines para el elenco dramático se hallaban emplazados en el nivel inferior, donde ahora la humedad y el frío se acumulaban. Dividido en una serie de pasillos y recámaras, era similar a un laberinto. Sin embargo, para la tortuga, que sabía por dónde debía encaminar sus pasos, fue cuestión de repetir un trayecto ya memorizado.

—

La luz salía de las comisuras de una puerta. Al otro lado de ésta podía oírse el rumor de la música; probablemente —y a decir por su melancólica melodía—, un blues. Miguel Ángel dio tres golpes a la puerta, que retumbaron sordos en el aire, antes de asomarse por la ranura.

—¿Se puede? Soy yo, Miguel.

Adentro, el volumen de la música, más alto de lo que se apreciara en un principio tras la puerta, había ahogado sus palabras. Efectivamente, era un blues. La radio se hallaba sobre una mesa coja, cuya cuarta pata había sido remplazada por seis ladrillos. Sobre la mesa había desde botellas de vidrio, todas de distintos colores y formas, hasta un juego de naipes con sus cartas esparcidas por la superficie. Un sinfín de trastos —aparentemente inútiles— se acumulaban a los costados de la habitación; lo suficientemente amplia como para albergarlo todo y aun así no parecer atochada. A pesar del desorden, la luz que colgaba del cielo raso, cálida y menguante, hacía del ambiente un lugar acogedor en el que la tortuga podía sentirse cómoda.

—¡Dan!—intentó hacerse oír por sobre la música. Avanzó por el costado de un sillón descosido y se abrió paso por entre pilas de diario que fácilmente le llegaban al pecho, hasta llegar a la mesa coja—. ¡Danny!—volvió a llamar, esta vez girando la perilla del volumen de la radio al mínimo. Se volteó tan pronto escuchó el trajín de sartenes y cacerolas repiquetear a sus espaldas.

—¿Quién anda ahí?—se oyó una voz ronca, proveniente del otro lado de una raída cortina.

—Yo.

—¿Quién "yo"?—Miguel Ángel rió. El viejo Dan acostumbraba seguirle la corriente en sus juegos—. ¿"Yo-Soy-lo Máximo" o "Yo-Komo-Koko"?

Tras el cortinaje apareció un hombre, envuelto en una casaca demasiado grande como para corresponder a su talla, macilenta y delgaducha, y cuyo rostro huesudo desaparecía entre las greñas de una barba dispareja. A pesar de su aspecto torvo y severo, una sonrisa, amplia como el teclado de un piano, suavizó sus facciones.

—Pero si es mi querido amigo, ¡la tortuga justiciera!—le recibió con los brazos extendidos—. ¿A qué esperas? Pasa, pasa. Aquí, toma asiento. Deja sacar estas cosas ¿sí? Ignora el desorden, es parte del decorado. Maldición, debe de hacer un frío de los mil demonios allá afuera.

—Como cien grados bajo cero—bromeo.

Aún de pie, el muchacho se paseó por la habitación, repasando con la mirada los distintos cachivaches que se amontonaban ahí. En un rincón había tres televisores, probablemente, todos defectuosos; por allá, un tocadiscos anticuado; en la pared, imágenes cristianas de algunos santos, y bajo éstas, montado en una caja, un tablero de ajedrez con piezas de distintos estilos; también, el asiento de un retrete, un viejo baúl de imitación y barias videocaseteras apiladas una sobre la otra. El refugio de Dan se hallaba atiborrado de toda clase de artículos, unos bastante comunes y otros un tanto más extravagantes, como el maniquí decapitado cuyos brazos funcionaban de perchero. Quizás de dónde sacaba todas esas cosas. "Del mismo lugar que nosotros" se contestó a sí mismo, refiriéndose a su familia y a la mayor parte de sus pertenencias conseguidas de la basura.

—Chico, solo a ti se te ocurre andar en cueros a mitad de la noche.

—Para un ninja, no hay nada como pulular desnudo por las calles—declaró, adoptando un fingido aire de orgullo—. Es parte de la disciplina ¿sabes?

Sin apartar la vista, continuó repasando los artículos alrededor suyo; cada uno más fascinante que el anterior. Dan, al igual que todas esas curiosidades, le parecía un sujeto fascinante. Con poco menos de un mes desde que se conocieran, Miguel Ángel ya le consideraba su amigo y sabía que él le consideraba de la misma forma.

—Y yo que creía que ya no ibas a venir.

—Sí, perdón por la tardanza, fue el tránsito.

—Que va, no te disculpes; ya has hecho suficiente. Dime, ¿Quieres café?—ofreció, mostrando un termo en sus manos. El muchacho hizo una mueca; no le gustaba el café y Dan lo sabía.

—¿No tienes leche?

—¿¡Leche! Valla crío que resultaste ser. ¡Café es lo que deberías tomar!

—El café me produce gases—ambos rieron—. Te traje algunas cosas—agregó con entusiasmo, mostrando el bolso en su hombro.

—No, no, no. Ya me has dado demasiado—negó con las manos—, no podría aceptar nada más. Deja que yo me ocupe, ¿quieres? Ten, aquí tienes—la tortuga el recibió una rebanada de emparedado. En la otra mano sostenía la figura de acción de algún personaje de historietas que encontrara entre el desorden; le faltaba un brazo.

Dan calentó leche en una tetera, en la cocinilla a gas de que disponía. Una vez lista se la tendió a su invitado.

—Bueno, cuéntame—reanudó—, ¿cómo han estado las cosas en la emocionante vida de un ninja?

—

_Un saludo a todos los aficionados y lectores que estén leyendo por primera vez una de mis historia. Pueden llamarme Joy (en inglés, la "J" se pronunciaría como una "Y") y hacerme las consultas que quieran. Espero haber suscitado el interés de alguno con este primer capítulo. Si es así, háganmelo saber. _

_Hasta la próxima entrega. _


End file.
